Love Live! School Idol Festival
Love Live! School Idol Festival (ラブライブ!スクールアイドルフェスティバルRabu raibu! Sukūru Aidoru Fesutibaru) is a Japanese game for the iOS and released in 2014 May for Android . The game was released in America as well. It is currently still being updated. This wiki will feature the Japanese song list, card list, and events. Gameplay In the game you play the Main Story and help the members of μ's, but to progress farther in the story you must raise your rank higher and higher. You play many songs from the Anime/CD's on difficulty "Easy", "Normal", "Hard" or "Expert". There is a sign that says "B-Sides" and if you click it you get to play the daily special and during an event you can play an event song. There is many option to choose from on the home menu. "Presents History" (Which is where you collect/view your presents), "What's New" (This is where you see if you got any Friend Requests, Messages or notifications if your friend cleared a song or a side story/main story chapter), "Friends" (This is where you send a request, view a request, and message them.), "Goals" (Here you can check your current goal.), "Home" (You can access the home menu from here.), "Story" (Here you can select a chapter, if it has a red mark on it, It means there's a new chapter of the Main Story or of a side story. If you clear it you get a Love Gem), "Live Show" (Here you rank up and clear songs.), "Scout" (Here you use your Love gems to scout new members.), "Shop" (Here you purchase Love gems, and Restore your LP.), "Other" (Here you can change your name, View your ranking, and more.). Cards * N - N stands for "Normal" these are the normal characters that have never appeared in Love Live. * R - R stands for "Rare" These cards are easy to get through scouting. * SR - SR stands for "Super Rare" these cards are usually available through events, however they are very tricky to get. * SSR - SSR stands for "Super Super Rare" these cards are available through scouting. * UR - UR stands for "Ultra Rare" these cards are usually available through scouting and events they are the most difficult to find. Song List Hit Songs * Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE * Yuujou no Change * Snow halation * Baby maybe koi no button * Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump! * Mermaid festa vol.1 * Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu! * Aishiteru Banzai! * Wonderful Rush * Oh,Love&Peace! * Bokura wa Ima no Naka de * WILD STARS * Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru * Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai * Susume→Tomorrow * No brand girls * Wonder zone * Love Novels * Korekara no Someday * Shiranai Love*Oshiete Love * START:DASH!! * Sweet&Sweet Holiday * Ai Wa Taiyou Ja Nai? * Diamond Princess no Yuutsu * Love Marginal * Takaramonozu * Paradise Live * Listen to My Heart!! * Music S.T.A.R.T!! * A-NO-NE-GA-N-BA-RE! * LOVELESS WORLD * after school NAVIGATORS * LONELIEST BABY * Cutie Panther * Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki * Pure girls project * Donna Toki Mo Zutto * Binetsu kara Mystery * Yume no Tobira * Natsu, Owaranai de. * Love wing bell * UNBALANCED LOVE * Dancing stars on me! * Kimi No Kuse Ni! * KiRa-KiRa Sensation! * Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate * Happy maker! * Kodoku Na Heaven * Datte Datte Aa Mujou * Someday of my life * COLORFUL VOICE * Blueberry♥Train * SENTIMENTAL StepS * Darling!! * Mou Hitori Ja Nai yo * Yuuki No Reason * Watashitachi wa Mirai no Hana * Koi No Shinugaru Rin rin rin! * Spicaterrible * Mahoutsukai Hajimemashita! * Junai Lens * Angelic Angel * Private Wars * Futari Happiness Daily Special Songs * Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~ * Otome Shiki Ren'ai Juku * soldier game * Kokuhaku Biyori, desu! * Yume Naki Yume wa Yume Janai * Anemone heart * Nawatobi! * Beat in Angel * Niko Puri♥Joshi Dou * Garasu no Hanazono Non-Hit Songs * Nightingale Love song * Trouble Busters * Shiawase Iki no SMILING! * Aishiteru Banzai! (Piano mix) * Eien Friends * Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku * Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan List of Events * Gather, Everyone! Sweet Holiday Kotori's Sweets (sweet&sweet holiday) * Take Me to the Moon Love*Heart (Shiranai Love*Oshiete Love) * The Best Version of Me (Love Novels) * Gather, Everyone! Sweet Holiday -again- (sweet&sweet holiday) * Take Me to the Moon Love*Heart -again- (Shiranai Love*Oshiete Love) * Heart on my Sleeve (love marginal) * Weary Princess (Diamond Princess no Yuutsu) * My First Happy Tune (listen to my heart!!) * Can I Really Shine? (A-NO-NE-GA-N-BA-RE!) * We are NAVIGATORS! (after school NAVIGATORS) * Score Match Round 1 * I'm Gonna Get You! (Cutie Panther) * Score Match Round 2 * Innocent Declaration! (Pure girls project) * Score Match Round 3 * My Wavering Heart (Kimi no Kuse ni!) * Score Match Round 4 * Please...Notice Me! (Binetsu kara Mystery) * Score Match Round 5 * Love is a Mirage (Natsu, Owaranai de.) * Score Match Round 6 * Loving Words (UNBALANCED LOVE) * Score Match Round 7 * Why Do I Get so Hungry? (Kodoku Na Heaven) * Score Match Round 8 * The First Event Was a Disaster!? (Someday of my life) * Score Match Round 9 * This is Just Between Us. (Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate) * Score Match Round 10 * μ's Swimsuit Contest. (Blueberry♥Train) * Score Match Round 11 * The Seven Mysteries of Otonoki. (Darling!!) * Score Match Round 12 * The Two Childhood Friends. (Yuuki No Reason) * Score Match Round 13 * Rin and One Night's Mistake. (Koi No Shinugaru Rin rin rin!) * Score Match Round 14 * Nozomin's Spiritual Life. (Junai Lens) * Medley Festival Round 1 * Nico-nii's Secret Measurements♡ (Mahoutsukai Hajimemashita!) * Score Match Round 15 * Medley Festival Round 2 * It's a Love Song (Nightingale Love Song) * Score Match Round 16 * Medley Festival Round 3 * I Want to Gaze at You Every Day (Futari Happiness) * Score Match Round 17 * Medley Festival Round 4 * Let's Give It Our Best Smile (Trouble Busters) * Score Match Round 18 * Medley Festival Round 5 * SMILING! (Shiawase Iki no SMILING!) * Score Match Round 19 * Medley Festival Round 6 * I'm Sure Today Will Shine (Moshimo Kara Kitto) List of Characters Otonokizaka High School * Kosaka Honoka (CV:Nitta Emi) * Ayase Eli (CV:Nanjou Yoshino) * Minami Kotori (CV:Uchida Aya) * Sonoda Umi (CV:Mimori Suzuko) * Hoshizora Rin (CV:Iida Riho) * Nishikino Maki (CV:Pile) * Tojo Nozomi (CV:Kusuda Aina) * Koizumi Hanayo (CV:Kubo Yurika) * Yazawa Nico (CV:Tokui Sora) Seiran High School * Osaka Shizuku * Ichinose Marika * Nagayama Minami * Sugisaki Aya * Torii Ayumi * Kujo Seira * Tanaka Sachiko * Shinomiya Akiru * Fujishiro Yumi Chitose Bridge High School * Aizawa Yuu * Nishimiura Fumie * Kikuchi Akemi * Saeki Reine * Morishima Nanaka * Suda Iruka * Shimozono Saki * Tatara Ru * Shiraki Nagi Shinonome Institute * Miyashita Coco * Yuki Sana * Christina * Mido Yuri * Kamiya Rika * Konoe Kanata * Konoe Haruka * Hasekura Kasane * Kikkawa Mizuki Tooh Academy * Kurosaki Shun * Kadota Tsurugi * Shitara Fumi * Kirihara Yuuka * Saiki Fuu * Shido Misaki * Ayanokoji Himeno * Shirase Koyuki * Aikawa Ryo Shion Women Institute * Sakamaki Chiduko * Shiga Hitomi * Fukuhara Mikoto * Kizaki Akira * Tsukishima Yuka * Hyodo Sayuri * Kurobane Sakura * Kurobane Sakuya * Takamagahara Mutsuki Y.G International Academy * Ranpha * Rebecca * Rakshata * Isabella * Emma * Jennifer * Maria * Leo * Saotome Yukari Uranohoshi Girls' High School * Takami Chika (CV: Inami Anju) * Watanabe You (CV: Saitou Shuka) * Sakurauchi Riko (CV: Aida Rikako) * Kurosawa Ruby (CV: Furihata Ai) * Tsushima Yoshiko (CV: Kobayashi Aika) * Matsuura Kanan (CV: Suwa Nanaka) * Kunikida Hanamaru (CV: Takatsuki Kanako) * Ohara Mari (CV: Suzuki Aina) * Kurosawa Dia (CV: Komiya Arisa) Gallery School Idol Festival/Cards Videos Love Live! School Idol Festival - Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE (Expert) Playthrough -iOS- Love Live! School Idol Festival - Yujo No-Change (Expert) Playthrough -iOS- -IOS- Love Live! School idol Festival - Snow Halation Baby Maybe Koi no Button -EX- - Love Live School Idol Festival - EN LL SIF Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump (Expert) -IOS- Love Live! School idol Festival - Mermaid Festa Vol.1 LL SIF Mogyutto LOVE de Sekkin Chuu! (Expert)(Cut-in OFF) Love Live! School Idol Festival - Aishiteru Banzai! (Expert) Playthrough -iOS- -IOS- Love Live! School idol Festival - WONDERFUL RUSH -IOS- Love Live! School idol Festival - Oh Love & Peace LL SIF Bokura wa Ima no Naka de(Expert) (Cut-in OFF) IOS Love Live! School idol Festival - WILD STARS Love Live! School Idol Festival - Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (Expert) Playthrough iOS LL SIF Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai (Expert) (Cut-In OFF)-0 Love Live! School Idol Festival - Susume→Tomorrow (Expert) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival - No brand girls (Expert) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival - Wonder Zone (Expert) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival - Love Novels (Expert) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival - Korekara no Someday (Expert) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival - Shiranai Love*Oshiete Love (Hard) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival - Start Dash!! (Expert) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival - sweet & sweet holiday (Expert) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival Ai wa Taiyo Janai Expert Love Live! School Idol Festival - Diamond Princess no Yuutsu (Hard) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival - Love marginal (Hard) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival - Takaramonos (Expert) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival (Japan) - Paradise Live (Hard) Love Live! School Idol Festival - Listen to my heart!! (Hard) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival (Japan) - Music S.T.A.R.T!! (Hard) Love Live! School Idol Festival - Anone Ganbare! (Hard) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival (Japan) - Loveless World (Hard) Love Live! School Idol Festival - after school NAVIGATORS (Expert) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival - LONELIEST BABY EXPERT ☆9( エキスパート) (ラブライブ！ スクールアイドルフェスティバル) スクフェス Love Live! SIF - EX Cutie Panther Love Live! School Idol Festival (Japan) - Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki (Hard) Love Live! School Idol Festival - Pure girls project (Hard) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival (Japan) - Donna Tokimo Zutto (Hard) Love Live! School Idol Festival - Binetsu kara Mystery (Expert) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival (Japan) - Yume No Tobira (Hard) Love Live! School Idol Festival (Japan) - Natsu, Owaranai De (Hard)-0 Love Live! School idol festival! Love wing bell EX Love Live! School Idol Festival - Unbalanced Love (Hard) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival EXPERT - Dancing Stars On Me Love Live School Idol Festival Kimi No Kuseni (PC BlueStacks) Love Live! School Idol Festival Kira-Kira Sensation Technical Difficulty Love Live! School Idol Festival - Arifureta kanashimi no hate (Hard) Love Live! School Idol Festival (Japan) - Happy Maker (Hard) Love Live! School Idol Festival - Kodoku na Heaven (Hard) Playthrough iOS 【ラブライブ】だってだって噫無情 (HARD) Love Live! School Idol Festival - Someday of my life (Hard) Playthrough iOS Guide EX 80% COLORFUL VOICE - スクフェス Love Live! School Idol Festival (Japanese) - Blueberry♥Train (Hard) School idol festival SENTIMENTAL StepS Hard Love Live! School Idol Festival (Japanese) - Daring!! (Hard) 《スクフェス》 もうひとりじゃないよ 《HARD》《フルコン》《ラブライブ》 【ラブライブ！スクフェス】勇気のReason【HARD】 《スクフェス》 私たちは未来の花《HARD》《フルコン》《ラブライブ》 Me Playing Love Live School Idol Festival - Koi no Signal Rin rin rin! Hard Love Live! School Idol Festival スピカテリブル Hard 【ラブライブ！スクフェス】まほうつかいはじめました!【EXPERT】 IOS Love Live School idol festival - Mermaid Festa vol.2 Hard ラブライブ スク-ルアイドルフェスティバル Love Live! School Idol Festival (Japan) - Otomeshiki Renai Juku (Hard) Love Live! School Idol Festival - Soldier Game (Hard) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival - Kokuhaku Biyori, desu! (Hard) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival - Yume naki Yume wa Yuma jyanai (Hard) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival - Anemone Heart HARD(ハード) ☆9 (ラブライブ！ スクールアイドルフェスティバル) Love Live! School Idol Festival - Nawatobi (Hard) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival - Beat in Angel (Hard) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival - Nico Puri ♥ Jyoshi dou (Hard) Playthrough iOS Love Live! School Idol Festival - Garasu no Hanazono (Hard) Playthrough iOS スクフェス ラブライブ！スクールアイドルフェスティバル - 純愛レンズ HARD Love Live! School Idol Festival EXPERT - Nightingale love song Love Live! School Idol Festival Futari Happiness Expert Love Live! School Idol Festival EXPERT - Trouble Busters (Random) スクフェス ラブライブ！スクールアイドルフェスティバル - 愛してるばんざーい！ (Piano MIX) HARD Me Playing Love Live School Idol Festival - Eien Friends Hard Love Live! School Idol Festival (Japan) - Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku (Hard) Love Live! School Idol Festival (Japan) - Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan (Hard) Category:Love Live!